User talk:Pino
Sweetums Hi Paul -- In August, you added a couple sentences to the Sweetums article about the original puppet being damaged in a fire. Can you tell me where you got that information from? It's a great bit of info, and I'd like to print the source. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 23:31, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Page Creation Hey, Paul! Good to see you here again, but I just saw Titouan. Remember, if you want to create a new page, just edit your address screen at the top, changing the title of the current article to whatever you want to create. You don't have to try to take a red-link, make it a re-direct, and then blank it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:29, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Atlast now i understand what you peope talked about all the time! Sorry I didnt understand before... My English isnt that good. Ok thanks Andrew! It saves a lot of time now! -- Paul Bokdam (talk) 22:41, 8 February 2007 (CET) International Actors Hey, Paul! Just a reminder, Category:International Sesame Street Actors is just that, for actors only. Human characters go under characters. Just so you know. The two categories shouldn't be mixed. Thanks! Andrew Leal (talk) 16:29, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :Oh ok.. I thought characters meant only the muppets.. and Actors the humans on the street. Its a bit confusing if people go with muppets.. Can't we split that into International Characters and International Muppets? For foreign readers its more understandeble that way> Paul Bokdam (talk) 20:55, 2 August 2006 (CET) ::Not really. We don't put Bob in Category:Sesame Street Cast, just Bob McGrath. That's how every category works, international or otherwise. Characters means every character, from Muppets to humans to unseen characters like Uncle Rudolf. Category:Sesame Street Characters includes all Sesame Street characters, human, Muppet, unseen, and animated. There's no seperate "Sesame Street Muppet" category and the international one doesn't need such a separation either. There's a catch all Category:Human Characters category if you want to add the international humans to that, but creating a seperate International Muppet category, when they're already listed as Muppet Characters, is rather pointless. Actors always means human performers, that is the person and not the role portrayed. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:58, 2 August 2006 (UTC) International Sesame Street Categories :Hi, Danny -- I try to understand why you delete all changes about the international sesamestreet merchendise. I mean Jog conected the pvs to sesamstraat so I thought it would be easier to connect the Spanish versions to Barrio Sesamo. But the links where deleted. Is there a reason for it? -- Paul Pino 19:36, 19 February 2006 (CET) ::Hi Paul -- Yeah, I was just going to leave you a message about it. Sorry, I should have left the message first, before I started making the changes. ::The original intention of the International Sesame Street category was to have all of the information about the international shows under one category. I actually requested that Jog split Sesamstraat out of the larger category, because he had added so much information that it was overwhelming the other items in the categories. (For example, he'd added about 30 Sesamstraat albums, so the International Sesame Street Albums category was almost entirely Sesamstraat albums.) That's why we decided to give that show its own categories. Sesamstraat has a long history, parallel to the US Sesame Street, and Jog has a lot of information to add. Later, Julian made the same request for Sesamstrasse. ::I don't think it's a good idea to have a full set of categories for most of the other shows. 1, Rue Sesame only lasted a few years, and Barrio Sesamo has a pretty patchwork history too. You were creating categories like "1, Rue Sesame PVC Figures", when you really only had one article's worth of information. We don't need different categories for "1, Rue Sesame Characters", "1, Rue Sesame Dolls", "1, Rue Sesame Albums", etcetera, for all thirty international shows. I've already talked to Scott and Andrew about this; we all agree that we don't need full categories for the other shows. ::For now, I think we should keep that information in the "International Sesame Street" categories that already exist. If there's a particular show that you've added a lot of information about -- for example, if you have tons of info on Plaza Sesamo, or whatever -- then we can talk about setting up separate categories for that show. ::Is that okay with you? -- Danny Toughpigs 18:45, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::Hi, Danny -- Now I understand... I didn't know what to think about it. I spoke with Scott about the changs I made earlier and how that invluenced the MuppetWiki's layout and way of how it looks. So thats why I made the sperated categories about France and Spain when I saw the way Jog did with Sesamstraat. Is there a way I can come in contact with you easier when I'm on Muppet Wiki? Like MSN. That can be a better way of working. It saves time and work for us both? Greetings Paul Pino 20:00, 19 February 2006 (CET) ::::No, I don't have MSN... This is actually a better way of talking anyway, because it creates a saved record of the conversations, for everybody to see. That way, we can learn from other people's conversations, and things only need to get figured out once. Anyway, I'm sorry again that I deleted stuff without talking to you about it. That was really thoughtless of me. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:58, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Deleting messages Hi, Paul -- It's actually not a good idea to delete messages from your talk page. Talk pages are part of the history of the wiki; messages posted there help everybody to see what's been happening. Please don't delete messages. -- Danny Toughpigs 09:09, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Move Paul, I'm trying to understand what you're doing with the dozens of article moves you've been making and I've been failing tragically. I'm not sure you have a full handle on how creating articles really works. Please make sure you read the and pages. Also, it might help you to play around on the Dutch Wikipedia. Without the language barrier, you might find it a lot easier to really learn about how a wiki works. I think it's a really good idea you check those out before you continue with much else. There's some productive work that can be done, but it would be a shame for contributors to end up butting heads on certain things concerning the overall structure of the wiki. -- Scott Scarecroe 23:40, 12 February 2006 (UTC) :just made things easier to watch in the lp section. The only thing I couldn't find is to start a new itm without getting it lost. So I got a neame like a French singer from an lp and changed that into the item I wanted to create. It looks confusing, but I'm not changing to many things. At leats not that I noticed? But Its a good idea to read the help section at the dutch wikipedia... I din't think of that;) Thanks . -- Paul Pino 0:53, 13 February 2006 (CET) ::The problem is, Paul, it leads to a lot of empty pages or odd redirects. Here's a tip, if I'm understanding your problem correctly. To create a page for a new record or international product, type the article name you want (checking for spelling and capitalization first) into the Wikicities "Search" bar on the left-hand side of the screen, below the navigation and toolbox pages. If the page doesn't already exist, you'll receive a "No page with this exact title" message, featuring a red link with that title. Click that to start editing, and once created, simply put it on your watch list so you don't lose it. Apart from that, Scott's advice about studying Wiki usage is worth following. --Andrew, Aleal 00:33, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Toots Thielemans Hey Paul, what did Toots Thielemans do with the Muppets? You created a page with just a link and nothing else. -- Scott Scarecroe 02:26, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. Apparently he played the harmonica on some versions of the Sesame Street theme song. So it's somewhat releveant, but not sure where to put it, and it needs fleshing out (apparently the same link is included on the Sesame Street page). Got any more info, Pino? --Andrew, Aleal 02:34, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ::I only noticed his name in this article and added the link to his page. I know he is famous in Holland and that he is one of the best harmonica players. Also he played a lot of that in Sesame Street's songs. Thats why I thought .. mm I'll put a link to an English website so when people are curious, they can learn more about this Belgian musician ;) --Paul, Paul 17:46, 10 February 2006 (CET) Welcome Hi, Paul, it's good to see you here! Check out the page to help you get started. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Toughpigs 15:51, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Hi Danny... thanks.. I'm working offcourse on the international versions of sesamestreet.. I have some information here and there. I even have contact now with the old cameraman from rua sesamo... But I cant figure out how to ad a new sesame street version... Like Vila Sesamo? 17:04, 30 Dec 2005 (CET) ::Yeah, that's cool -- it'll be great to see what you add to the international pages, cause I know you're an expert! There's information on starting a new page here: -- let me know if it's still confusing, though. Also, I have a couple tips for posting on Talk pages: You should put new messages at the top of the Talk page, under a new heading. To sign your message, put four tildes in a row, like this: -- ~~~~ . That automatically adds a signature and a date stamp. (Check out for more.) It takes a little while to get used to how the wiki works, but once you get it, it's really easy! -- Toughpigs 16:08, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sesame Ive edited a picture of the old gang and some information about them to give it more historian value